Magic And The Brave Little Toaster 1
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Appliances everywhere have lived by a strict code, never reveal yourselves to humans. To live with the job given and serve your Master and Mistress as best you can. For five appliances at a country cottage it's hard to do that when your Master hasn't been home in years. That's all about to change when a stranger comes, one called Magic. *Based off the Brave Little Toaster films*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Magic and L.P along with the alterations to the storyline plot their presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Magic And The Brave Little Toaster 1 Prologue**

_Since the very first appliance was made the world has never been the same. The same time the human race as been advancing so has technology right along with it. New devices are made each day with older ones becoming enhanced and remade entirely in order to better the day to day activities in our own lives all the time. _

_But there is a secret world that no human is privileged to be aware of. And it's happening right under their very noses. _

_You see humanity firmly believes that when you use an appliance then that's it, it is merely a tool. A very lifeless tool existing for our own enjoyment and benefit everyday. Well the latter would be correct, but the first…as a matter of fact this is questionable. _

_No, screw that. It's a load of nonsense and hogwash._

_The truth is the appliances and various machinery that are regularly put in use by our kind are actually alive. From the moment each and everyone is fully assembled and off the assembly line. _

_People are clueless that when they believe they are alone there is someone watching them 24 hours without their knowledge. _

_There is a secret code that every appliance must follow to the letter no matter what. Never reveal yourselves to a human ever. Not even if it is an emergency. There are very strict rules to comply with and for those who break them there are many severe consequences that result from it. So it's expected that not one end up being a rule breaker here. The majority of humans aren't ready to face something like this in their world just yet._

_I guess a certain laptop computer didn't get the memo._

_You see a laptop that goes by the name L.P for short one day made the mistake of not paying attention to where his Mistress was before he conversed with a telephone for a few seconds. _

_L.P's owner is a young woman called Magic, a teenager in almost at her 18__th__ birthday. _

_Here's the thing Magic is a foster care child who lives in a house with five other kids. It's quite crowded at the house and, lets be frank, it's not the most idea place to grow up. So Magic got a job at an electronics store part time in order to save enough money to support herself when she turns 18 and ages out of the system. A lot of kids usually are left homeless on the street with no money and nowhere else to go. That wasn't going to be her. _

_Magic has been working there for a long time which showed in how much money she's saving in a sock hidden underneath her mattress to deposit weekly at the bank. That's the process she has at payday. _

_One day when Magic was working late that is when L.P slipped up and was busted. _

_Magic slapped herself a couple of times in order to make sure she wasn't dreaming. All other machinery appliances were wise enough to stay unanimated. Just because L.P broke the rules doesn't mean they're going to._

_Much to their surprise they had her pegged all wrong. Magic didn't freak out or turn them in. She instead was quite friendly and receptive towards them. So slowly all the electronic devices began to open up to her when no other humans are around to see them. They became friends. In return for this show of enormous trust Magic made sure to try and match and each and every one of them with a Master or Mistress that would treat them the way they deserve. _

_Finally Magic's birthday came and went. Right on schedule Magic was "liberated" , that is if you could call it that. _

_Magic doesn't know what to do though. It got even worse when Magic got laid off from her job. The owner was closing shop to movie closer to his sons that live in another state. He did give her a month's wages as severance pay. Ha! Like that's going to be a sufficient amount to tide her over._

_The money Magic has now will barely last her 6 months at an apartment on her own if she is lucky. _

_But that's not Magic's only problem to contend with. _

_Since Magic learned about them she has formed a close friendship with L.P. Worried what might happen if the electronic store owner can't sell him Magic bought him with a large portion of the money in her savings. It's a huge hit to her finances, but to Magic it's an expense well worth it. _

_Good thing L.P is so easy to carry or else what Magic decides to do next with her life would be impossible. _

_Unable to go to college or afford to pay for a chance at acquiring her G.E.D Magic decides to do some traveling and on foot from place to place. She has no family or other friends remaining so it's not as if there's anything anchoring her to the same place. _

_Carried in a backpack L.P is coming along for the ride as they set off on a journey of unmistakable self-enlightenment. _

_Who knows maybe by doing this Magic can find something to do with her life. She never had before._

_Magic and L.P are always on the movie, hopping from place to place. Magic does odd jobs here and there to get food and occasionally put a roof over their heads when weather conditions are too terrible for L.P to travel through even inside the backpacks confines. Also, L.P isn't like Magic. He has to recharge his batteries every now and again so Magic has to find places that'll allow her to use their outlets. Most of them demand she pay for her time so that's another added expense burdening her. This is a reason why the two of the stick close to populated areas, but there are times where they must venture into the countryside where they have to be extra careful. _

_Then, in August, around 4 months after Magic was kicked out of the foster care system Magic and L.P come across a lone cottage sitting alone in the lovely countryside. _

_If no one is living here then perhaps this is a good place for them to rest for a while. _

_Doesn't look like anyone is using it so what's the harm? _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten a chance to upload this brand new story idea that came to me recently. Listen, I don't know about the rest of you, but I absolutely adored this movies series growing up. I mean when I was introduced to the first Brave Little Toaster movie I was totally transfixed on it. You see part of my mothers side of the family lives down south and whenever we'd go down there to visit them I'd always watch the movie at our Nana's house. It was one of my favorite things to do with both my elder and younger cousins. Afterwards when I later discovered two other movies were made after the first I literally almost went crazy with happiness. My two favorite characters from the three movies are Toaster and Kirby, but that is just my own opinion where it pertains to those characters.**

**What about you guys?**

**Personally each and every one of the main characters contain their own unique quirks and personalities to bring to the table that gets people from all around the world to love them so much. When I went to explore the section here on the website I was in shock and disbelief to see the fan base for it so small. Out of all that was on there, a few year ago, there was one story there that caught my interest, but when I went to read it again a while later it was gone. It made me very sad because what the author was trying to do there had so much creative potential. Hopefully what I'm trying to do with this one might on the off chance inspire others to get back into it and find love for this series once more. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works including this that I've put out. They are titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Magic and L.P and any alterations to the general storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**Magic And The Brave Little Toaster 1 Chapter 1 **

Magic is beginning to get really tired. It certainly doesn't help that she's lugging a heavy piece of machinery on her back everywhere she goes. Going uphill as she is right now after another endless day of walking Magic has to stop in order to catch her breath in a small break.

But Magic wouldn't trade the life she has now for anything else in the world. Nor her best friend either.

From the snug confines of her backpack a slightly mechanical voice emerges, saying "You all right, Magic?"

Inhaling and then exhaling deeply to refill the air in her lungs, Magic said "Fine. I just need a little break is all. Everything is all right."

Squirming around in the bag for a better position, nudging the flap open to get a better look at her, L.P. said "How about we rest here for a while? We don't have to rush. Not like we have anywhere else to be."

Nodding her consent to the idea Magic sits on the soft grass. L.P hops out of the backpack.

"You wait here. I'll go up the rest of the hill to see what we're looking at," said L.P, helpfully, hopping away, not leaving her much room to protest.

"Don't go far and if you see anyone nearby be extra careful not to be seen," cautions Magic.

"No need to worry about me. I know the drill," assured L.P.

Thanks to this promise Magic flops down onto the grass, exhausted. Within seconds Magic slips into a relaxing doze, nodding off. It doesn't last long. Much sooner than she would've preferred a perturbed Magic feels a plug lightly tapping her on the face.

Releasing a sneeze when it hits her nose Magic opens her eyes to see an excited L.P standing over her, blocking the sunlight.

Sitting up tiredly, rubbing her eyes, Magic sighed "What is it?"

Smiling, L.P said "We may have caught a break. I found a cabin over the next rise."

Perking up considerably upon hearing this bit of welcome news, Magic asked "Does it look like anyone is occupying it?"

Shaking his frame side to side as a no, L.P said "No. It appears completely deserted."

"All except for any appliances that may or may not be inside," ventured Magic, thoughtfully.

L.P said "We won't know until we find out."

Shrugging, Magic said "Either way it'll be good to have a roof over our heads for a day or two. Let's go."

**Authors Note:**

**And so we're about to meet the gang! Ah! How do you think the groups reactions towards Magic are gonna go once they discover she knows they're actually alive?**

**I just uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of the new film Justice League Dark Apokolips tat just came out. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 6 left to go until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
